1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing microcapsules, and to a microcapsules, an electrophoretic device and an electric apparatus.
2. Related Art
It is generally known that an electric field is applied to a disperse system prepared by dispersing particles in a liquid, the particles are transferred (migrated) in the liquid by the Coulomb force. This phenomenon is called electrophoresis. Electrophoretic device s that display desired information (images) with use of the electrophoresis have been thought of for a new type of display device.
Electrophoretic device s have some advantages. For example, they can memorize information on the screen even with no voltage applied, have wide viewing angles, and display high-contrast images.
The electrophoretic device is of non-light-emitting type, and is accordingly soft to eyes in comparison with light-emitting display devices, such as cathode ray tubes.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 2551783 has disclosed a microcapsules electrophoretic device including a pair of substrates each having an electrode, a plurality of microcapsules between the substrates, and a binder fixing the substrates and the microcapsules. Each microcapsules contains an electrophoretic dispersion liquid in which electrophoretic particles are dispersed in a dispersion medium.
In general, the microcapsules of the electrophoretic dispersion liquid are prepared by coacervation using gelatin and gum arabic.
Unfortunately, if the electrophoretic device using the microcapsules is subjected to a 24-hour humidity test at 80° C. and 90% RH, it becomes out of order due to the increase of the water content in the electrophoretic dispersion liquid.